Orange Star High School
, also called Herculopolis High in the English dub, is a high school located in Satan City in which Gohan went to when he turned 17 (he is physically 18 due to training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and so placed with others technically born a year before, but he is their age nevertheless), when Chi-Chi decided that home-schooling was no longer an effective form of education for him. At the school, Gohan is told by Chi-Chi not to show off his super strength and power, but ends up showing some of it in P.E. by mistake. Biography The school is known as Orange Star High School because Satan City, in which it is located, was originally called Orange City but was later changed to Satan City as an honor towards Mr. Satan whom the world falsely believed had saved them from Cell. For some reason the school retained the former name rather than taking on the new name, possibly to commemorate the former name. The school building itself has four stories and a roof access. It is seen frequently during the Great Saiyaman Saga when Gohan acts as the Great Saiyaman. Satan City Primary School is seen in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, and it can be assumed this is the facility that leads up to Orange Star High School. Staff and students Notable students *Gohan *Videl *Erasa *Sharpner *Angela (anime only) *Unnamed brown haired glasses guy Known faculty *Director (教師) *Miss Hamilton, English teacher (英語の先生) *Gym teacher (体育教師) *Science teacher (化学の先生) *Philosophy teacher Video Game Appearances Orange Star High School appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, as Gohan attends the school. There, he meets Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa. In the school, Gohan is able to do side-quests for the various students. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Time Patrol constructed a replica of Orange Star High School in Conton City's Business District after Toki Toki City was accidentally destroyed by the Dragon. This replica serves as home to the Patroller Academy with Old Kai acting as its head administrator. The school is the only building in Conton City that can be entered and features a classroom identical to the one Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner studied in. Various historic martial arts masters and warriors work as Instructors at the Academy, even evil villains such as Frieza, Cooler, Captain Ginyu, Dodoria, Zarbon, Raditz, Nappa, Broly, Turles, Lord Slug, Bojack, Cell, and Zamasu. The current Instructor of the Future Warrior will stand in front of the schoolyard's fountain. Additionally Elder Kai can be spoken to in order to take part in Challenge Quests while the Advancement Test Desk Robot Tester can be spoken to take advancement tests which allows them to advance to a higher class which increases the number of available lessons or are required be a certain class to train under certain Instructors. In order to train under an Instructor, Time Patrollers must pass their Initiation Test to prove themself worthy. Some Instructors can be found near or around the school such as Gohan & Videl and Krillin, while Beerus can be found on the school's roof. Additionally, bonding certain Instructors can trigger special events where two Instructors will meet and have a brief conversation. Additionally, Gohan's High School Clothes and Videl's Orange Star High School T-Shirt appear as outfits for the Future Warrior. Both Gohan and Videl will notice the Orange Star High School badge on their respective High School clothing, with Gohan wonder if they are a Orange Star High School student, while Videl notes she thinks the high school's badge is really cute. Videl's High School T-Shirt outfit also appears as one of her skillsets. Trivia *The high school's name, "Orange Star", comes from the original name of Satan City, Orange City. Interestingly, even though the city was renamed in Mr. Satan's honor following Cell's defeat, the high school was not. **However it is renamed after Hercule in the English dub despite its original name being written on the building. *The name "Orange Star" is a reference to the mythical Dragon Balls, which are orange and have a certain number of stars on them, hence the name "Orange Star." *Despite being called Orange Star High School, the star is actually white on the building (but the background is orange). However the star on the badges worn by students are a yellowish orange color. *In both the manga and anime, it's been stated by Erasa that 439 East District (Gohan's former address) is over 1000 kilometers (1,000,000 meters, or 621.371 miles) away from Orange Star High School. At one point, Gohan stated that (in his base form) it would take him 20 minutes to fly from his house to the roof of the high school. If so, he would need to travel at least Mach 2.44889, or about 3000 kilometers per hour (1864.113 mph) to cover that distance. Meanwhile, it's been stated it would take a jet 5 hours (or 18000 seconds) to travel that same distance, meaning that said jet would only be traveling at 200 km/h (or 124.274 mph). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Schools Category:Time Patrol